Oceanus: Father of the Waters and Titan of the Oceans
Oceanus is the eldest of all the Titans, the father of the fresh waters, he is the 1st son of Ouranos and Gaea and known as the Titan of the Sea though he embodies the fresh waters. Oceanus is the husband of Tethys eldest of the Titaniades who bore him the 3,000 Oceanids and the 3,000 Potomoi, He is the predecessor of Poseidon as the Ruler of the Seas and Lord of the Waters. History Oceanus and his wife Tethys, from their union came the ocean nymphs, also known as the three-thousand Oceanids, and all the rivers gods of the world, fountains, and lakes. Hera mentions twice Oceanus and his wife who brought me up kindly in their own house." As Oceanus adopted the young goddess and hid her from her fathers wrath. Abilities He has above the standard powers of a Elder Titan one of the strongest possibly matching Kronos and Atlas in strength, because of his birth near the being of creation he was counted among the ancients one and one of the few beings to have rivaled his elder brothers Nersus and Pontus Hydrokinesis: Being the God of Oceans, has near omnipotent control over water. Cryokinesis: control snow-capped regions and snow Oceanic domain: has a set domanion over sea and ocean areas over the lesser Sea-gods, picks and chooses who rules over where. Geokinesis : Due to being a son Of Gaea has master manipulated abilities over the earths ground so that from Earthquakesto land slide, he can created such a huge earthquake that it could destroyed the Underworld, Hades's realm Shapeshifting: the power to shape-shift Atmokinesis: great control over the marine weather and could create all types of storms, which were more long lasting and destructive. Life Mastery: complete lordship over marine life and could command Sea Monsters. Aerokinesis: control seasonal winds in the sea Keraunokinesis: control over lightning, though it didn't match that of the hetkirhies. hailed as the physically strongest of his siblings often portrayed as more burly than kronos and Hyperion oxeanus was so strong, he ripped out the Island and hurled it at the Giant, crushing him to death. Hydrokinesis: Being the father of waters and titan lord of the sea, he can control enormous amounts of water. He can bring forth great hurricanes and storms. He can unleash huge tsunamis and tidal waves. Oceanus is perhaps the only being who can challenge Pontos and match Poseidon, as he is shown to have similar powers as that of Poseidon. Oceanus also managed to gather other sea gods and ancient monsters to attack Poseidon on many fronts. Children of Oceanus. THE OKEANIDES or Oceanides were three thousand goddess Nymphs who presided over the sources of earth's fresh-water, ranging from rainclouds to subterranean springs and fountains. Their numbers included the Nephelai (Cloud-Nymphs) Aurai (Breeze-Nymphs) Naiades (Spring and Fountain Nymphs) Leimonides (Pasture Nymphs) Anthousai (Flower Nymphs) They were all daughters of the great, earth-encircling, fresh-water stream Oceanus and his wife Tethys. The eldest among them were numbered among the Titanides, and the strongest amongst them. There power matching the 1st generation of Titanides often confused others thinking Ouranus as there father. Oceanids Some notable Oceanids are Asia, wife of Prometheus , mother of the one of only two humans to survive the great flood, Deucalion . Callihroe, mother to Geryon the giant by the golden son of Poseidon , Chrysaor Dione , mother of Aphrodite by Zeus Doris, mother to the 50 Nereids by Nereus Electra, mother to Iris , the rainbow goddess, by Thaumas, sea-god of wonders and miracles Eurynome, mother to the Graces by Zeus, wife of Ophion Lethe, goddess of the river in Hades' realm, that mortals bathe in to forget their life on Earth Metis , first wife of Zeus, goddess of wisdom and counsel, mother of Athena Plouto, mother, by Zeus of King Dardanos, and thus ancestress of all Trojans , Dardanians and Romans Styx , goddess of the Underworld river who married first Pallas, her cousin, and then Pyriphlegethon. Mother of Bia, Cratos, Nike and Zelos, by Pallas. Styx oceanide-goddess Dione oceanide-goddess Neda oceanide-goddess Metis oceanide-goddess of wisdom, prophecy and the miricales of the sea Klymene oceanide-goddess of fame Eurynome oceanide-goddess Doris oceanide-goddess of mortal sea life and mother of merpeople Elektra oceanide-goddess Pleione oceanide-goddess Some of the Okeanides personified divine blessings, such as Plouto (Wealth), Tykhe (Good Fortune), Telesto (Success), and Peitho (Persuasion). The goddess were ephemeral in nature much unlike there dark cousins the children of Nyx (Night), the Spirits of Harm. Another group of younger Okeanides were attendants of the Olympian goddesses, the most prominent of these were the sixty Okeanis companions of Artemis, Peitho the handmaiden of Aphrodite, and Klymne a handmaiden of Hera. The Okeanid Naiades were mostly Nymphs of springs, wells and fountains which never ran dry. Many were often the wives of the Potamoi (River-Gods) and mothers of a host of younger Naiades. The Okeanides were very rarely Sea-Nymphs. It was only later, the last 1,000 or so Oceanus came to begat theses daughter nymphs came to be described as marine the others we're consider powerful or mid level goddes. The Oceanids (Oh-she-ann-id)m the 3,000 daughters of the Titans Oceanus and Tethys. They were all Nymphs of the water by birth and immortal. Each Oceanid was either a patroness of a spring, sea, lake, pasture, cloud, flower, pond, river or powerful personification goddess. Oceanids were sometimes very closely associated with personified concepts and Titans like Calypso, Klymene, Asia, and Electra. Amphitrite was an Oceanid, and she was the wife of Poseidon. Sometimes though, Oceanids were Nereids. Oceanids were generally kind towards humans, and they inhabited both saltwater and freshwater. Oceanids have never been caught in any wars or significant fight, and they are just an mind their own business. The Potamoi were river gods and the 3000 sons of the Titans Oceanus and Tethys. They were the brothers of the Oceanides, they were shown to be powerful aquatic deities and together there might could match there fathers. Each one personified a specific lake or river meaning the larger the body of water the stronger the potamoi most we've counted among the mid level deities but some also were strong enough to challenge Posedion or Nerses in power. They ruled over the fresh waters and there daughter were known as the Potamoides. Aigaios, who saved Odysseus from the wrath of Poseidon Acheron, whose river leads to Hades ' underground realm Alpheos, who pursued the nymph Arethousa, who prayed to Artemis to be turned into a spring, whose waters now mix with Alpheos' Asopus, whose daughters were carried away by the gods (notably Aegina, seduced by Zeus and grandmother of Achilles and Ajax ) Coctys, whose waters feed the lakes of Hades' realm Eridanus, who cooled Phaethon when he fell from Helios ' chariot Euphrates, who waters the Fertile Crescent Eurotas, the first king of Lacadaemon(Sparta) Ganges, who waters the Indian subcontinent Haliacmon, whose riverbed forms the border between Thessaly and Macedon Hydaspes, who stood against Dionysus in his war against the Indians Inachus, who fathered Io and is thus the ancestor of all Greeks Indus, who waters the Indian subcontinent Istros, who waters Europe and Scythia, with the name Danube Meander, who judges the lawsuits of Asia Minor Pactolus, whose waters bathed King Minos, and relieved him of the golden curse Pyriphlegethon, whose fiery, lava-like waters mix with the river Styx in Hades' kingdom Scamander and Simoeis, rivers in Asia Minor who sided with Troy during the Trojan War and battled Hephaestus Tanais, who is now called the Don Tigris, who waters the Fertile Crescent